


Wedding Night

by look_turtles



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: It’s Wade and Nate’s wedding night





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Wedding Rings

Nate opened the door to their Honeymoon Suite and carried Wade bridal style over the threshold. It probably looked strange for a short man to carry a taller man, but Wade was the one wearing wedding dress.

He deposited Wade onto the bed and Wade bounced on the pale pink bedspread. He should have looked ridiculous in the wedding dress, but Nate has been half-hard since he saw it. It hugged Wade’s body and showed off his muscular arms. Nate’s wife Faith had always joked that he was an arm-man.

‘Come here, big guy,’ Wade said as he reached for Nate.

Nate stripped out of his clothes and let them fall around his feet. Cool air hit his hard cock and he hissed. Walking over to the bed, he collapsed onto Wade and began kissing and nipping at his rough, lesion covered skin.

The fabric of the dress was soft against Nate’s skin.

Wade laughed. ‘Is that a knife in your pocket or are you happy to see me?’

‘I don’t have any pockets,’ Nate said to get a raise out of Wade. He might not have a sense of humor, but he wasn’t completely clueless.

‘Oh, so that’s the way you want to play it. I got you.’

Wade rolled them over until he was on top of Nate and straddling his hips.

He lined himself up with Nate’s hard cock and sunk down onto him slowly.

‘Fuck! You’re already ready?’

Wade grinned. ‘Yep all loose and lubed. I’m alway prepared in porn fics.’

He had no idea what a porn fic was or why people would woobiefy him.

He didn’t have long to think about it because Wade started to move up and down Nate’s cock.

Wade slid up and down the shaft and Nate gripped the bedspread so tight that his knuckles turned white. He wanted it to last, but he knew it wouldn’t; When it came to Wade, he came like a horny teenager.

Sure enough, he felt his orgasm building and Wade sped up.

Nate came with a shout as Wade also came and clinched around Nate’s cock.

He collapsed on top of Nate and Nate rubbed his back. He lifted his hand and looking at the wedding ring around his finger. The gold band glistened in the light. He never thought he would get married again, but Wade has gotten under his skin.


End file.
